Qu'est ce qui fait
by Ichigano
Summary: Petit texte sur la musique, les concerts, et émotions qu'ils nous font ressentir.


_Cette fic est un essai, pas une histoire, il y a des choses à en tirer, mais elle n'est liée a rien. Je l'ai bidouillée pour pouvoir la présenter ici. A vous de juger._

**Chapitre 1: Qu'est-ce qui fait que...**

_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait nous lever à l'aurore, voir au beau milieu de la nuit, pour un évènement qui ne se passe que tard dans la soirée ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait oublier la fatigue, le froid, et nous réunit à des heures pas possibles, les yeux pétillants sous les étoiles ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui fait que tant d'hommes et de femmes, qui s'ignoreraient dans la rue, se reconnaissent comme frères en seulement deux heures communes ?_

Dans l'obscurité l'effervescence est totale. Des dizaines d'ombres s'agitent, s'affairent, tout en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit. Une chaise renversée fait un fracas étonnant sur un sol métallique. Deux ou trois jurons sont lâchés en l'air, la chaise est replacée et la masse continue à grouiller. Un brouhaha persistant monte derrière le rideau, enflant et refluant comme le souffle d'un énorme monstre.  
Je fais nerveusement tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts, dans une vaine tentative pour me détendre. Je n'ai pas le trac. Pas encore. Je suis seulement un peu tendu. Je n'aurai le trac qu'au lever de rideau. Pas encore…

_Qu'est-ce qui pousse les gens à se rassembler dans des salles sombres et surchauffées ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui les fait sauter en l'air jusqu'à l'épuisement, qui les fait lever le poing, la voix, le cœur ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait aimer ça ?_

[i]Je secoue ma tignasse brune, vérifie de la main qu'elle est ébouriffée comme il le faut. Ceci fait, je continue à me tourner les pouces, la baguette voltigeant dans mes mains. L'activité autour de moi baisse soudain, les silhouettes s'immobilisent une à une. Le silence se fait. J'aime ce moment de calme presque parfait avant la tempête approchante. Les autres me rejoignent à ce moment. Ils savent que c'est mon endroit, mon atmosphère. Ils m'accordent ce moment d'intimité près de la scène encore vide.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait retenir notre souffle, avant le lever de rideau ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait vibrer de plaisir au premier son, au premier mot ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait fermer les yeux, pénétrés de bonheur, et nous emmène dans un autre monde ?_

Nos deux chanteurs exécutent un rituel complexe consistant à se serrer, se frapper et s'entrechoquer les mains selon un ordre long et précis. Ceci fait, ils se sourient en se détruisant mutuellement les épaules de bourrades. Une crinière blonde et une crinière noire entremêlées. Deux caractères opposés comme le ciel et la terre, mais des amis plus inséparables que deux doigts d'une main. Ils s'envoient des vannes pour cacher leur nervosité, mais leurs yeux les trahissent, comme toujours.  
Juste à côté d'eux, notre bassiste, qu'on surnomme F pour Fondateur ou Flemmard selon les circonstances étouffe un bâillement. Ce gars est immunisé contre le froid, le travail et le stress. Mais malgré tout, en quelque sorte, il est notre leader, c'est lui qui nous rassemble. A l'image de son instrument, calme, posé ; sa touffe de cheveux noirs et sa nonchalance sont les piliers de notre équipe.  
A sa droite, aussi raide que ses couettes, une jeune femme blonde essaie de lui voler un peu de sa sérénité. Les yeux clos, le visage crispé, ses mains esquissent de rapides mouvements, tandis qu'elle se repasse en accéléré toutes les partitions de la nuit.  
Tout près, notre percussionniste agit de même, quoiqu'un peu plus sereinement. Grand, large, un peu gras, il ressemble plus à un garde du corps gourmand qu'à un musicien.

Le mince fut de bois s'échappe de mes mains. Je le ramasse sans rien dire, sous les regards moqueurs de chanteurs-guitaristes-copains-comme-cochons, moitié morts de rire, moitié morts de trouille.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous pousse plus loin, plus fort, plus tonitruant pour quelques personnes, ou même une seule ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait lever comme un seul homme, au premier accord, à la première étincelle ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait rater des battements de cœur et nous l'accélère de façon incontrôlée ?_

C'est parti. Dans le noir le plus total, j'avance d'un pas léger et rapide jusqu'à mon emplacement et me cale confortablement sur mon tabouret. A la vue de la salle, immense, mon cœur s'accélère et une grosse boule d'angoisse s'enfle dans mon ventre, m'empêchant de respirer. Je me force à expirer longuement. Il me reste dix secondes. Shikamaru se met en place, rajuste négligemment la sangle de sa guitare et me consulte du regard. J'acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête, et les premières notes de basses se propagent, soulevant un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. J'accompagne de trois notes de basses avant d'introduire le premier morceau par un tempo plus rapide.  
S'étant faufilée derrière moi, Temari égrène un accord de glock avant de plaquer un accord de piano. Chôji enchaîne par des contretemps de congas. Je connais chaque note, chaque harmonique. C'est ma chanson, mon travail. La boule dans mon ventre s'évanouit, pour laisser place au plaisir pur et au bonheur. Après un instant de flottement, d'attente, Naruto déboule en hurlant, portant une guitare jaune vif, suivi plus modérément par Sasuke qui place deux trois notes entre les accords de son ami. Chacun d'eux s'approche d'un micro et ils entonnent en chœur les premiers mots, suivis par le public. Les paroles sont du chef, elles parlent de nuages et de citadelles assiégées.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait sourire à s'en déchirer les joues, à reconnaître instantanément notre chanson favorite, parmi toutes celle que l'on connaît ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait retenir des lignes et des lignes de paroles, rapidement et sans effort ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait franchir la barrière des langues, de la distance et des coutumes ?_

Soutenue par les dynamiques congas, la batterie s'envole pour le final de la chanson. Le morceau d'ouverture s'achève, sur une explosion de cymbale, suivie aussitôt des acclamations du public enthousiaste. Les deux chanteurs se félicitent du regard, s'attrapent par les épaules avant d'aller saluer les premiers rangs. Je vois quelques spectateurs et surtout spectatrices en tomber d'émotion. Shikamaru s'autorise un petit sourire satisfait, et vérifie calmement l'accord de sa basse en lançant un clin d'œil à Chôji qui s'éponge le front, tant ce début l'a sollicité. Naruto fait un petit discours d'introduction, bruyamment applaudi par ses fans. Sasuke renchérit et démarre le morceau suivant. Je prends le rythme et le consolide à la charleston. Sasuke entonne une de nos chansons les plus connues et laisse le public lui répondre. Grisé par son solo, il nous accorde un de ses rares sourires. Quelques pâmoisons se font sentir au premier rang. On le rejoint sur le couplet, dans un chœur varié et complet.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous rend à la fois unique et membre d'une grande communauté ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui nous fait tout relier aux paroles de telle ou telle chanson ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui donne des ailes à nos esprits, au point qu'on peut oublier les atrocités du monde qui nous entoure au jour le jour ?_

Le temps passe, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Les notes du rappel disparaissent finalement, et la scène se retrouve plongée dans le noir. La salle se vide doucement, comme à contrecœur, de son public repu de son et de chant. Quelques fans s'attardent dans l'espoir de voir l'ombre de la paire de guitaristes, mais ils sont repoussés par la sécurité. On se retrouve tous les six dans une petite pièce impersonnelle.

Les chanteurs dissemblables et inséparables.  
La pianiste qui n'aurait pas du être une fille.  
Les percussionnistes fatigués et en sueur.  
Le chef calme et tranquille, comme si tout cela n'est qu'une formalité.

_Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on passe des heures, des jours, des semaines ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on y consacre notre vie ?_  
_Qu'est-ce qui fait que…_

On souffle. On est crevés, mais on est heureux.

_C'est ça, la musique…_

_Dans ma tête c'est Kiba à la batterie, mais ce n'est peut-être pas très clair désolé.  
C'est une expérience, libre à vous de m'indiquer si cela vous parle._


End file.
